A Snowball Fight Never To Forget
by ChloelovesJack
Summary: Jack likes to have fun and play tricks but what if 'just fun' turns into something else. Tooth is just minding her own business when Jack decides to have some fun but things don't quite go according to plan and fun develops into more than fun. T rated for future chapters :) Reviews are extremely appreciated :)
1. The Fight

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction so please be nice :) . Oh by the way and am a huge Jack fan :) .**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything (If I did Jack would be mine! :D )  
**

Jack was just going for a wonder at the lake when he heard something. A noise from above. His head quickly whipped up to see Tooth. She is beautiful, Jack thought to himself, If only she was mine! Tooth, was slowly just floating past minding her own business when suddenly something soft but cold hit her. It broke into a thousand pieces and they slowly floated back down towards the lake. Snow! She thought.

"Jack!" She said, "When I find you, I'll..." But another one hit her mid sentence. By now she was dashing around all over the place looking for him. "Jack! Stop!" This time one went straight to the back of her head. She slowly spun around to see Jack standing there, with a smug grin on his face.

"What was you going to do to me!" Jack smirked

"Come here Jack, Now!" She responded

"You've got to catch me first!" And with that a gust of wind took Jack high in the air. Tooth stood there for a second and then rose high into the air to meet Jack. Jack raced off over the village with Tooth right behind him. He flipped and twisted in the air. He turned so he was lying on his back looking at Tooth as she raced towards him in the Night sky. She still looks beautiful even from this angle, he thought. He blushed a deep blue.

"Jack!" Tooth cried.

Before he knew it he was on the ground. He had lost his train of thought. He had flown into an icy wall and fallen deep into a crack in the ice. Tooth rushed down to make sure he was ok.

"Jack! Are you alright!?" She was now hovering above him face inches away from his.

"Well, I...I" He had blushed a deep blue again.

"Jack? Is everything ok?"

He didn't know what had come over him. He had lost all control over his body. The next thing that happen shocked them both. His lips were locked on hers! It only took a few moments for Tooth to kiss back. He started to run his tongue along her sealed lips, asking her for entrance. She granted his wish to him. The second her lips parted he started to explore her mouth. His tongue met hers. She tasted like the best bubblegum he had ever tasted and he tasted like the worlds greatest peppermint candy canes she had ever tasted. After a while they parted. She ran her fingers through his white frosty hair and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time," Jack was once again blushed a deep but gentle blue that coated his checks, "I...I Love you Tooth!"

She grinned showing of her two perfect rows of pearly white teeth. He did the same to show his perfect teeth the colour of freshly fallen snow.

"I Love you too, Jack"

**I hope you liked it! I am thinking of writing a second if not more chapters. Please tell me what you think and if I should carry on writing this FanFiction! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. This was hard to end so, I improvised and left it as a cliff hanger. Thank you for all of the favourites, follows and reviews. They are all very much appreciated and all taken on board.**

"You do?! You love me?" Jack questioned. "Y...Yes Jack. I do" She turned her head and blushed. He reached out a cold hand and cupped her face. She flinched a little due to the cold but soon got used to the temperature of his skin. He adjusted her face so that her ameythest eyes met his frosty blue ones. He looked deep into her eyes. "You're beautiful. You are my everything. Ever since the day I crawled out of that sack I fell in love with you," Jack had a light blue colour crawl across his face. Tooth sat there with an astonished look on her face. "You really mean all of that?" Tooth questioned with teary eyes. "Yes, yes Tooth. Every word of it." He was now smirking, and then he noticed she was crying. Tooth, was crying. He ilted his head to the side and with a concered look on his face he asked, "Tooth? Tooth what's wrong?! Was it something I said?" "It was everything you said. It was beautiful. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you" She smiled a weird, wobbly smile, not her normal comforting, warm smile. Something was wrong. Jack was still concerned. "Tooth? That's not it, is it? Please tell me. I can't stand to see you like this. It hurts me. Tooth?!" By now Tooth was in floods of tears. "In my past life Jack, as a child, I was abused by my father. He was an acoholic. He used to beat me and my mother. Then after about a year we couldn't take it anymore. We ran away from home. We just grab a few pieces of clothes and we went when me father was past out on the sofa. We grabbed our things and ran. We just kept running. We lived in the countryside so we had to run quite a way to the next village. My father never came looking for us but we was still in fear of him. I was 15 at the time and I was quite good looking, If I say so myself. I was popular at school and things. So every week we would move village. I would whistled at and grabbed and pulled around a bit. My mother wasn't the healthest person in the world either. She smoked and drank to keep her mind off of my father and it took away some of the pain for her. We was running when a gang of about 3 teenage boys of about 16 snuck up on us. My mother was pushed in the corner of an alleyway and I was being pulled around by the gang. I manged to fight them off and me and my mother started to run away. After a while we lost them and my mother collapsed. She had collapsed on a train track. She wouldn't wake up. She was unconcious. I hear a noise getting louder and nearer. I turned around to see a train coming straight towards us. I had no choice but to push my mother out of the way. I manged to roll her off of the tracks but I didn't get my body out of the way in time. I was hit. That's how I came a guardian Jack. I was abused and pulled around. No one has ever treated me the way you have Jack. And as soon as you got out of the bag, I was love struck. I wanted you and only you." "I am so sorry! I...I don't know what to say. I am glad you trust me. Come here!" Jack pulled Tooth in close and hugged her tight. "I won't let anyone hurt you. You are safe with me. You can trust me" She smiled a warm smile. "Thanks Jack" They kissed again. But this time Tooth dominated. It was passionate and full of joy and love. It was as though sparks were flying behind them. "This is why I love you Jack." She explained after they parted. "You are cold on the outside but so warm and cozy on the inside." "I could say the same for you!" He smirked his famous smirk, "Come on. Lets get you home. Your freezing!" "Wait! Jack?" "Yes? What it is?!" "Where does this leave us?" "Up to you. Tooth, will you go out with me? Will you have a relationship with me?" "Oh Jack! Yes" And with that she grabbed him tight. Jack shot up into the frosty air holding Tooth close to his chest. "Let's go home gorgeous" He smiled but his smile soon turned into a frown. "What's this? Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy, together?!" A low pitched voice growled. "Pitch!" Jack exclaimed with shock swiped across his face. "That's right! I'm back!"

**I hoped you liked it! Chapter 3 is coming soon! :)**


End file.
